Happy Birthday Heero!
by LoveandBeauty
Summary: From what my friends say, "Funny". I think it's ok, but there are a few silly things too. It's my first fic. so please don't fry me! ^^;;


Happy Birthday Heero!  
By: Love and Beauty  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
Hello! This is my first fan fiction..please don't shoot me if it's lousy! I tried hard to make it funny. Ok um, a little Wufei bashing, nothing_really_bad though!! Just an obsession over Nataku. Um, Relena is obsessed with Heero, Heero is afraid of clowns (from another story my friend and I made, mabey i should post it some time so you peoplez get the joke) and this is supposed to be a comedy. I'm not too good with writing. Sorries! ^^;; Okie I hope you like it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
That day came but once a year, and now it was back. Heero Yuy looked at his Gundam and sighed. To him, his birthday was just another day like any other. But to his stalker, Relena Peacecraft, it was bigger than Christmas or Independence Day! Heero didn't tell anybody about his birthday, but Relena had her ways of finding out things.   
  
Relena looked out her bedroom window and thought about how she'd celebrate this special day. She celebrated it every year....with him or not. And this time she sure enough had a plan....  
  
  
About an hour later, Duo Maxwell received a phone call. "Yo Wu-man! What's up?" he asked. "How many times have I said NOT to call me that?! Anyway, it's Heero's birthday, and Relena wants to have a party for him at the Peacecraft Mansion. Do you think you'll be able to make it?" he asked. Surprised, but delighted, Duo whooped: "OF COURSE! How could I miss THIS event?!" And when all the pilots were notified, (except Heero of course) they all went to the Peacecraft Mansion to form a plan....  
  
* * *   
Heero was still oblivious to this whole thing, yet, he sensed something was coming. And boy how right he was! As he sat in the cockpit of his trusted machein, he played video games in wich he had installed inside the main computer system. "C'mon Mario! Jump!" he yelled. "Jump you stupid @#$%^&*!!!!!" he screamed hitting the controls.   
  
Just as he gave up, something detected on the heat sensor. Somebody was coming. Heero checked up on it and seen it was Wufei's Gundam coming strait at him! "Blast it!" yelled Heero as he put the video game away. Wufei came out of his Gundam, and walked over to Heero as he jumped out of Wing Zero.  
  
"Um...Wufei...why are you dressed in a trench coat?" asked Heero confused about the getup. "Because of a mission I have." replied Wufei reaching in the coat retreiving a frying pan. "What are you going to do with that?" asked Heero pointing to the frying pan. "Well..." said Wufei kicking some dirt passing by some innocent looks, trying to make it as inconspicuous (yah right) as posible.   
  
Then after a short pause, Wufei yelled out "THIS!!!" as he swiftly swatted him over the head with the frying pan. Heero lay uncontious on the ground. Wufei picked him up, and dragged him to an awaiting helicopter, where he handed him over to Duo and the helicopter pilot. They strapped his arms to his sides with thick leather belts, put him in a box, and tied his shoes laces together.   
  
"So, when will I be paid?" asked Wufei. "Dunno, Relena'll take care of it at the party I guess." said Duo. Wufei nodded, and walked back to his Nataku. "Oh Nataku! I missed you SO MUCH!! I was away 15 MINUTES!! Dear Lord I'm sorry! I never want to be away from you again!" yelped Wufei as he hugged the huge Gundam's foot.   
  
* * *   
Back at the mansion, Duo and Trowa unloaded the 'cargo' and brought him inside the mansion. Relena smiled. Everything was going acording to plan. "There finished with the last streamer." said Quatre walking into the kitchen getting something to drink from the fridge. "Hey Pierre, need any help with the cake?" he asked the chef. "Nope, I got it." he replied writing "Happy Birthday Heero" on the cake with the icing gel. "This young man is going to love his birthday!" said Pierre happily. "I wouldn't say that." replied Quatre. "Why do you say that?" asked Pierre. "Well...he's not exactly the party type." said Quatre.   
  
Just then, Wufei walked into the room writting something in a very thick text book, somewhat resembling a novel. "Hey Wufei, what are you up to?" asked Quatre. "I'm writing a biography on Nataku." said Wufei not looking up from the book. Pierre and Quatre sweat dropped.  
  
* * *   
Heero awoke in a dark closet tied up, laying in a box. "Dang." he said talking about his splitting head ache. "What in the world-?" he tried to move arms, but they were strapped to his sides in belts. He tried to move his feet, but they were tied together. "Dang, they're sure catching onto me fast." he said. His legs were on the outside of the box, hanging over, and the rest of him was in the box, not being able to move very well. "This is SO uncomfortable..." he said.   
  
The door opened. A bright light was behind the person, and Heero could barely make out the figure. "So your awake." said the person. "So YOUR behind this!" yelled Heero trying to stand up and move, but being at many disatvantages. "Actually, Relena is behind this whole thing." he said. "Zechs...why are you holding me hostage, in this box, in a closet?" asked Heero. "Relena wanted to make sure you didn't escape the party." replied Zechs. "Party?" asked Heero. Zechs walked forward, and unshoelaced and unbuckled him.   
  
Heero stood up out of the box and tied his shoes. "And why are you helping me?" asked Heero. "Nobody deserves to go threw this torcher...not even you..." said Zechs. "Gee, thanx for caring." said Heero a little sarcastically. "I must go before they know I helped you. Good Luck!" said Zechs sprinting out of the closet, and then fleeing down the hall. Heero looked out the closet door. "Good, coast is clear." he said, and he made his move, tip-toeing away.  
  
* * *   
"Now to check on our patiant." said Duo opening the closet door. "OH NO!" he yelled, and he hit a red button on the wall which set off many sirens and alarms in the mansion. "RED ALERT!!!" he screamed running around like a headless chicken. "Dang...they noticed." said Heero hearing the sirens and other alarms go off. And then person apeared behind him and yelled: "THERE HE GOES!" Hearing this, Heero ran. Running down the hall was a snap. That was, until he ran into somebody. "Curse it!" he screamed when he looked up to see a smiling Relena infront of him.  
  
* * *  
"I can't beleive I was caught..." said Heero who'd gone in denial. He was strapped into a chair being forsed to smile and thank people who gave him a present nicely wrapped. So far, he received:  
A didgital watch,   
a new labtop,  
a gun,  
a hair comb,  
a 47" Big Screen TV,  
and a Fuzzy Little Teddy Bear. (Mr. Cuddles! - inside joke)  
  
"I hate this..." he said putting his head down.   
  
* * *  
"Well, now that we're all done with gifts, we can have some food, then the birthday cake, then ENTERTAINMENT!" yelled Relena. "Who ordered the pizza?" asked one guest. "I did." Trowa replied. And when the pizza arrived, Zechs went to the door leaving the refreshments room.   
  
Five Seconds after he left, he walked back in the room and asked "Does anybody got cash?" Duo threw Quatre up to Zechs and yelled "He does! He Does! He's LOADED!" "I am not..." replied Quatre. "Awww, c'mon Quatre, you can spit up a bit cant'cha?" asked Duo. "I already spent my money on the decorations, the TV I got Heero, the helicopter, and not to mention the new alarms system on the place. I'm not made of money ya know..." replied Quatre. "Uh-huh.." said Duo rolling his eyes.   
  
"Hey if it wasn't for him and Pierre, we wouldn't have that delish looking cake for later either!" spit out Trowa. "You zip it Trowa!" yelled Duo. [Music from out of no where plays "You must Zip it! Zip it good!"] "Where'd that music come from?" asked Relena. The others shrugged.   
  
Zechs looked behind a few chairs and a few other places for the music player trying to look as inconspicuous(yah right)as posible. "So...on with the refreshments then?" asked Duo. "Somebody needs to pay for the pizza." said Relena. "I GOT MONEY!!!" screamed Heero who'd just gotten an idea. "Hooray!" shouted Quatre thinking he wouldn't have to pay. "Really Heero?" asked Trowa. "Yah, in my...pocket..er..well... but... I-I need to get up to get it for you...could you unstrap me so I can retreive it?" he asked smiling innocently at Relena. "Okay!" she said. 'Yes! the dope fell for it!' thought Heero.   
  
Relena unstrapped him from the chair. "So...the money?" she asked. And then he was stared at by everyone, awaiting for the cash. Heero began to sweat. "Um...well..." he started thinking fast. "Heero?" asked Relena moving forward to him. 'Time for plan 'B'! he thought.   
  
Heero grabbed his gun, and Relena, and then placed the gun by her head laughing, almost as taking her on as a hostage. "Heero!" Relena yelled. And the others moved forward to him. "One more step and she gets it!" he yelled. And they stared. What he didn't realize was, that was his new gun. Duo however, noticed this right away and said "Then what're you waiting for?" and he stepped up to them.   
  
"Fine, you want her dead?" he asked. And then, he pulled the trigger...   
  
  
They all sighed in releif as a 'click' was heard instead of a 'bang'. Heero let go of Relena, and sighed deeply. "This isn't fair..." he said looking up at the cealing. "Oh I knew it all along you were just kidding Heero!" said Relena, smiling and hugging him. "This is punishment from God isn't it??" he asked. And Relena just giggled.  
  
After getting the pizza paid for, and eating, it was time for the cake. "Happy Birthday to you..." sang the guests as Noin brought out the cake and placed it infront of Heero. "Happy Birthday dear Heero, happy birthday to you!" they sang. "Okay Heero blow out your candles!" cheered Relena. "And make a wish!" added in Pierre. Heero did make a wish... 'I wish I had my self-detination device right now...' and he blew out the candles as everyone else clapped.   
  
* * *   
After eatting cake, they all went into the entertainment room, for the special 'entertainment'. Trowa, Zechs and Relena were in the kitchen discussing some things. "But Heero HATES clowns!" said Relena. "Not true, it was just 'Chuckles the Clown' he hated...dang he was scarry..." Zechs shuttered at the thought of the last party what happened. [Inside joke.] "I still don't think he'll like it." said Relena. "Geesh, you worry too much." said Trowa putting on his mask. "Fine, I'll have to calm him down then..." she said storming out of the room, actually a little bit happy.   
  
"And I present to you," said Duo. "Trowa the Clown!" at the sound of 'clown' Heero slid down into his seat. "It's ok Heero, we're here." said Relena patting his hand. "Relena, you know about me and CLOWNS." he said as Trowa juggled some bowling pins in the air. "I told them, but they wouldn't listen." she replied. "Remember, it's not a clown, it's Trowa just doing some tricks in a clown outfit." said Relena. "Ok, I'll try." he said gulping. Heero's eyes were glued onto 'Trowa the Clown' like a hypnotic trans as Trowa did some backflips on the makshift stage. "....clown...." he said starting to crack.   
  
Relena stood up. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?!?!?!" he yelled grabbing onto her arm. "To the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" she said. and Heero de-clung himself from Relena. "Man..." said a frightened Heero. He looked back at Trowa who was doing sumersaults now. "Clown...clown....CLOWN!!!!" he screamed when Trowa looked at him.   
  
After 20 min., Trowa bowed and was finnished. He started to walk back to his seat...who's just happened to be right next to Heero's. By then, Heero had snapped. And...he screamed. "GET IT AWAY!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! CLOWN!!!" And he went running out of the room. "Heero, come back!" called Relena.   
  
She stood up and ran to the doorway, then before continuing on her chase after Heero, she turned nastily to Zechs. "Oh Miliardo, I TOLD you something like this was going to happen!" then she ran out the door after him.   
  
Heero ran out of the mansion by breaking down the door after running into it, and no stopping. He continued all the way, running as fast as his legs could carry him, to his Gundam. "Heero!" called Relena catching up to him.   
  
The perfect soldier, breathing heavily, leaned against his Gundam for support, as his muscels were threatining to quit on him. "Go....away..." he said.   
  
Relena, who looked like she was going to pass out, said "No! you can't keep running from clowns!" he looked at her and angrily replied with "Yes I can! I can do what I want, it's my life for crying out loud!!" and then she slapped him. "Heero your scaring me!" she yelled. "I'll scare ya a WHOLE lot more if you slap me again!" he yelled.   
  
"Heero, the clown is Trowa!" she called out. "I know...but he's still....a CLOWN!!" he replied. "Will you come back? Please?" she asked. "No! there are clowns back there!" he yelled. "ONE! ONE CLOWN!!!" she screamed. "NO!!!!!!" yelled the birthday boy. "You left your gun back there..." she bribed. "So?" he said. "And your gifts..." she continued. "I don't care." he stated. "And I bet Trowa's playing with your fuzzy teddy bear." she said for the final try.   
  
"NO WAY!!" he yelled. Relena jumped back in shock. "NOBODY....not even a CLOWN touches my Mr. Cuddles!!!!!!!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. Then he took off twords the mansion.   
  
* * *  
When he reached his destination, everyone else had left the party, even Trowa the Clown. Heero sighed in releif. Then, he gathered up his presents, took his gun, packed an extra peice of cake for later, and grabbed his teddy bear, squeasing it securly. And then, when he had all his belongongs together, he strolled out the door. "Goodbye Heero!" called Relena waving behind him in the doorway. "And Happy Birthday!" he turned around, and gave a small smile, then continued walking back to his Gundam...under that starry night...  
  
Hi Hi! Hey tell me what ya think! I thought it was fairly good for my first fan fiction ^^;;  
Disclammer:  
I don't own the Gundam Characters in this story. The only think I own in this Fic. is Mr. Cuddles the Bear, and the idea for this story. I am also not making any money off of this fan fiction, so please, Don't sue me! I don't have a lawyer, and at the moment mi-el-broko! So keep away evil lawyers!   
And no, I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it! HEEHEE!  
~Love and Beauty ^_- 


End file.
